Abnormal (Again)
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: Hanya tentang kelahiran anak pertama Sakura, pertengkaran di ruang bersalin, dan lamaran Sasori pada bocah enam tahun./"Nee, Sakura-san, kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu… bolehkah aku mendapatkan anakmu?"/"DASAR PEDOFIL!"/ Sequel Abnormal. KakaSaku, slight SasoSaku, Gaje, Abal, OOC. RnR? :)


"Iya! Dorong terus, Hatake- _san_! Dorong terus!"

"Ngh—argh!"

Napas Hatake Sakura memburu sementara peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Wanita muda itu meringis kesakitan, sementara dokter wanita di depannya terus mengoceh, menyuruhnya untuk terus mendorong—yang membuat Sakura rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut dokter berisik itu. _Demi Tuhan—Sakura sudah mengejan daritadi, apa dokter itu tidak lihat?!_

"Dorong terus, Hatake- _san_!" dokter wanita itu kembali bersuara, membuat Sakura mengerang antara sakit dan jengkel, sementara tangannya tanpa sadar meremas tangan Akasuna Sasori—

—Lho, Akasuna Sasori? Bukannya seharusnya Hatake Kakashi?

Ah, mari kita lihat kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Abnormal (Again)_**

 ** _© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

 ** _Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _Genre: Family, Humor (maybe XD)_**

 ** _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typos, judul tidak sesuai isi (?) dan lain sebagainya_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengantarku, Kashi?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk. Sementara Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Tangan besarnya bergerak untuk mengusap puncak kepala istrinya dengan lembut—melemparkan tatapan bersalah, " _Gomen_ , Saku... tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan di kantor—tidak akan lama, kok, tenang saja."

"Tapi harusnya kau di rumah saja, Saku..." Kakashi cepat-cepat menambahkan saat melihat gelagat Sakura hendak protes. Wanita muda yang tengah hamil sembilan bulan itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya—yang membuat Kakashi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir itu. "Aku hanya khawatir karena kau tengah hamil sembilan bulan, Saku... aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu—"

"Makanya, kau harus mengantarku."

Kakashi mengusap rambut peraknya sembari menghela napas panjang. Yah, bukannya dia tidak mau mengantar Sakura untuk membeli baju-baju bayi yang lucu-lucu itu –yang dilihat Sakura tiga hari yang lalu setelah kunjungan rutinnya pada dokter kandungan, dan wanita muda itu ngotot ingin membeli baju-baju lucu itu, padahal mereka sudah membeli banyak sejak usia kandungannya baru tiga bulan- tapi ada rapat dan beberapa hal penting di kantor yang harus diselesaikannya—yah, bukannya Kakashi menomor-duakan Sakura, hanya saja dia melakukan itu semua juga demi wanita itu dan anak di dalam perutnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Saku—" Kakashi menyentuh dagu Sakura, membawa wanita itu untuk menatapnya, "Aku hanya sebentar dan aku akan menyusulmu—aku janji. Aku sudah meminta tolong Iruka untuk mengantarmu. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk setelah helaan napas yang panjang. Kakashi tersenyum lembut, memberikan ciuman panjang dan dalam pada istrinya itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ah, kalau tidak ingat dia ada rapat pagi ini –dan tidak ingat kalau Sakura tengah hamil sembilan bulan- Kakashi pasti sudah _memakan_ istrinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Saku- _chan_?" suara Iruka membuat Sakura menoleh, menatap pamannya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Sakura mengangguk sembari merapikan rambutnya sedikit sebelum kemudian melangkah menghampiri Iruka dengan hati-hati.

"Paman Iruka tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Bibi Anko?" Sakura meraih lengan Iruka, menggandeng pamannya itu—yah, meskipun sekarang Iruka sudah menikah dengan Anko –dan sekarang Anko tengah hamil tiga bulan- tapi tetap saja rasanya Sakura tidak bisa berhenti bersikap manja pada pamannya itu.

Iruka tertawa pelan, "Anko justru senang saat mendengar aku harus mengantarmu. Dia menyayangimu, Saku- _chan_."

Sakura tersenyum lembut, semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Iruka. Ah, dulu saat mengalami masalah cinta yang pelik –oke, ini agak berlebihan, tapi Sakura menyebutnya begitu- Sakura bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia bisa memaafkan Iruka. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang—dia menggandeng Iruka dengan erat yang membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil, dan mereka terlihat romantis. Yah, kadang hidup itu memang aneh—selalu saja ada kejutan.

Dan kejutan terbesar dalam hidup Sakura adalah menjadi Nyonya Hatake—oh, dulu bahkan Sakura tidak berani memimpikannya, mengingat Kakashi hanya menyukai Iruka dulu itu. Sakura bahkan tidak percaya kalau dia sudah menikah selama dua tahun dengan Kakashi dan sekarang tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka. Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas ketika Kakashi mengajaknya kabur saat tengah kencan dengan Akasuna Sasori dulu –ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar pemuda itu sekarang?- kemudian melamarnya karena kalah dalam taruhan yang Sakura lontarkan dulu—dan Sakura masih tidak menyangka kalau dia yang memenangkan taruhan _labil_ itu.

Sebenarnya, Kakashi berniat menikahinya setelah lulus sekolah namun ayah Kakashi tidak setuju karena usia Sakura masih delapanbelas tahun waktu itu. Akhirnya mereka menikah saat usia Sakura duapuluh tahun, dan sekarang usia Sakura duapuluh dua tahun—mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Konoha University yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan skripsinya dan mengambil cuti hamil. Mengingat soal skripsi, Sakura meringis pelan. _Ah, Sakura bahkan sekali pun belum pernah menemui dosennya untuk bimbingan skripsi_.

"Kita sudah sampai, Saku- _chan_." Suara Iruka membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Wanita merah muda itu mengerjapkan matanya saat sadar pamannya itu sudah mematikan mesin mobil. Iruka tersenyum sekilas ke arah Sakura, sebelum kemudian turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura sembari membantunya turun.

"Terima kasih, Paman." Sakura tersenyum lebar sembari mengamit lengan Iruka, membuat pria itu tersenyum. Mereka baru saja mencapai pintu toko saat ponsel Iruka berdering. Dengan cepat pria itu menarik ponselnya dari saku celananya. Telepon dari kantor.

"Aku bisa masuk sendiri kok, Paman... angkat saja teleponnya." Ujar Sakura saat melihat nama yang terpampang pada layar ponsel Iruka. Pria berwajah manis itu meringis pelan meminta maaf kemudian sedikit menjauh untuk mengangkat telepon.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, dan baru saja melangkah hendak masuk ke dalam toko saat sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Sakura- _san_?"

Wanita muda itu menoleh, menatap seorang pemuda _baby face_ dengan rambut merahnya yang berantakan. _Akasuna Sasori_.

"Akasuna- _san_." Sakura meringis pelan. Oke, mungkin beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura bertanya-tanya kabar pemuda Akasuna itu, tapi sekarang rasanya aneh saat bertemu langsung dengannya. Apalagi saat sepasang _hazel_ Sasori melebar terkejut—tentu saja pemuda itu terkejut melihat teman kencan-singkatnya semasa SMA yang seharusnya tengah menyelesaikan skripsi sama seperti dirinya, malah sekarang tengah berdiri dengan kikuk di depan toko peralatan bayi dengan perut buncit.

"Panggil saja aku Sasori." Pemuda itu tersenyum canggung sembari mengusap tengkuknya tak nyaman. Lagi-lagi Sakura meringis dalam hati saat mendapati pemuda berambut merah itu menatapnya tak percaya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Jadi... err—Sakura- _san_ sekarang sudah menikah?"

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab Sakura sekenanya sembari mengedikkan bahunya. Akasuna Sasori bergumam dan mengangguk canggung.

"Ano—" Sasori bersuara setelah jeda selama beberapa saat, hendak menanyakan wanita merah muda itu bersama siapa sekarang, saat erangan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

"Argh—!"

Sasori dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sakura yang tengah kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya. Baru saja pemuda itu membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya saat matanya menangkap air yang mengalir diantara kaki Sakura. Mendadak tubuh Sasori jadi tegang.

"Sa-Sakura- _san_ mau melahirkan?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hatake Kakashi mengusap wajahnya frustasi sembari melemparkan dokumen di tangannya ke atas meja, kemudian memijat kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening. Namun kemudian pikirannya melayang pada Sakura. Ah, seandainya tidak ada rapat penting yang mendesak dan tidak ada dokumen-dokumen penting yang sialan itu, pasti sekarang Kakashi sudah menemani Sakura membeli baju-baju bayi yang lucu, sekaligus dia bisa mengawasi istrinya yang tengah hamil sembilan bulan itu, dan—

 _Trrrttt!_

Getaran pada ponselnya memutuskan lamunan Kakashi. Ditatapnya benda mungil di atas mejanya itu. Ada telepon dari Iruka, yang entah kenapa membuat Kakashi merasa tak nyaman. Dengan cepat Kakashi menggeser gambar hijau pada ponselnya.

"Halo?"

 _"_ _Kakashi!"_ suara panik Iruka di seberang sana membuat Kakashi beringsut gusar, menepis pikiran-pikran buruk tentang Sakura dari otaknya.

"Ada apa, Iruka?"

 _"_ _Kau harus ke rumah sakit Konoha sekarang, Kakashi. Sakura—"_

 _Tut._

Kakashi memutuskan sambungan dengan cepat dan meraih kunci mobilnya, kemudian berlari dengan tergesa keluar dari kantornya. Dia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan sekertarisnya yang mengingatkan ada rapat sebentar lagi.

 _Ah, persetan dengan rapat. Sesuatu sedang terjadi pada istrinya sekarang!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Umino Iruka berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang bersalin dengan gusar. Sesekali mengumpat jengkel karena cuma bocah berambut merah itu yang diperbolehkan masuk. Padahal Iruka itu pamannya Sakura. Heran, deh. Jangan-jangan perawat dan dokter wanita itu terpesona oleh wajah _baby face_ pemuda itu. _Sialan, tunggu saja sampai Kakashi datang_.

"Ayo! Dorong terus, Hatake- _san_!" mendadak Iruka jadi semakin tegang mendengar suara-suara itu. Belum lagi erangan kesakitan Sakura yang membuatnya menggumamkan doa berkali-kali di dalam hati semoga keponakannya itu selamat.

"Iruka!" panggilan –teriakan- disertai suara derap langkah yang mendekat membuat Iruka menoleh dengan cepat, menatap Kakashi yang tampak panik dengan wajah pucat. Pria berambut perak itu mencengkeram bahu Iruka kuat. "Dimana Sakura?"

"Dia ada di dalam bersama—" tanpa menunggu Iruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi sudah mendesak masuk ke dalam ruangan, kemudian berteriak dengan lantang kalau dia adalah suami Sakura saat seorang perawat mencegahnya masuk. Namun iris heterokromnya membulat terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berkali-kali mengatakan 'kau pasti bisa Sakura- _san_ ' yang seharusnya dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Dengan cepat Kakashi menghampiri pemuda itu dan menariknya menjauh dari ranjang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siapa kau?! Beraninya merebut posisiku!" ujar Kakashi tak terima—sama sekali melupakan fakta bahwa dia tengah berada di ruang bersalin sekarang dengan istri yang tengah mengerang kesakitan.

Sasori menyipitkan matanya menatap Kakashi dan mengingat pria di depannya itu sebagai pria yang menggagalkan kencannya dengan Sakura dulu. Entah kenapa mendadak Sasori jadi jengkel. "Aku hanya membantu Sakura- _san_ karena suami yang seharusnya berada di sisinya malah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kakashi dengan cepat mencengkeram kerah baju Sasori, tidak terima dengan kata-kata pemuda itu. "Bocah ingusan macam dirimu tahu apa, hah?!"

"Aku—"

"Dorong terus, Hatake- _san_! Dorong! Abaikan saja dua lelaki bodoh itu!" si dokter wanita agaknya merasa kesal karena ada dua lelaki bodoh –menurutnya- yang bertengkar saat ada wanita yang tengah melahirkan. Sementara perawat-perawat yang berada di sana hanya mematung, menyaksikan dua lelaki tampan itu bertengkar.

"Diam kau, dokter sialan!" umpat Kakashi dan Sasori bersamaan sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam pada dokter wanita itu yang langsung diam seribu bahasa. Kemudian dua lelaki itu kembali berpandangan dengan tajam.

"Dasar kau suami tidak becus!" Sasori memulai pertengkaran, melontarkan kata-kata yang berhasil membuat emosi Kakashi tersulut.

"Diam kau! Dasar bocah—"

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBOTAKI KEPALA KALIAN—ARGH!"

"Hueeeee~!"

Dan suara tangis bayi menghentikan pertengkaran tidak penting di dalam ruang bersalin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori merasa dirinya salah tempat; berada diantara keluarga bahagia yang tentu saja membuatnya iri dan ingin cepat-cepat menikahi seorang gadis. Iris _hazel_ nya menatap bergantian antara Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, dan kemudian jatuh pada sosok mungil dalam pelukan Sakura. Sosok mungil cantik yang membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, bocah—" panggilan Kakashi membuat Sasori mengerjapkan matanya, menatap pria perak itu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tampang _tsundere_ —antara ingin berterima kasih karena telah membantu Iruka membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, tapi masih jengkel dengan kata-kata kurang ajar pemuda merah itu di ruang bersalin tadi. Setelah berpikir cukup lama dan dipelototi Sakura dan Iruka, akhirnya Kakashi berdehem, kemudian berujar dengan tampang malas, "Bagaimanapun, terima kasih sudah menolong Sakura."

Sasori menatap pria berambut perak itu sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya tadi."

"Terima kasih, Sasori- _san_." Kini Sakura yang angkat bicara, tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasori yang membuat pemuda itu jadi salah tingkah. Ah, Sasori tidak pernah menyangka dia akan menjadi orang yang penting—padahal dulu dia kira dia hanya akan menjadi bagian dari masa lalu Sakura yang akhirnya terlupakan bersama perasaan yang terpendam. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal perasaan, Sasori jadi ingat kalau dulu dia benar-benar menyukai wanita merah muda di depannya ini, tapi tidak sempat menyatakannya karena Sakura sudah lebih dulu dibawa kabur oleh Kakashi.

Sasori menghela napas panjang, kemudian iris _hazel_ pemuda itu terpaku pada sosok mungil cantik dalam gendongan Sakura—sosok mungil yang bahkan masih botak belum ditimbuhi rambut dengan sepasang mata yang masih terpejam. Sosok mungil yang berkulit seputih porselen yang membuat jantung Sasori berdegup dengan kencang. Dan Sasori yakin, sosok mungil itu akan menjadi sosok yang cantik saat sudah besar nanti. Dan kemudian, sebuah pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, " _Nee,_ Sakura- _san_ , kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu… bolehkah aku mendapatkan anakmu?"

 _Krik._

"Kau bilang apa barusan, Akasuna- _san_?" suara berat bernada tajam itu membuat Sasori tersentak pelan dan mendongak, menatap tiga orang di depannya yang tengah menatapnya horor dengan aura gelap yang menguar. Sontak Sasori menampar mulutnya sendiri, baru sadar kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Eh—anu, aku tidak bermaksud begitu... maksudku, aku tidak—"

"DASAR PEDOFIL!"

—Dan Kakashi memasang kuda-kuda siap mengirim Sasori ke ruang UGD.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi dan matahari masih malu-malu menyembul dari cakrawala. Namun wanita merah muda itu sudah berkutat di dapur dengan suara 'tuk-tuk' yang khas saat pisau di tangannya membentur talenan, juga suara berdesis yang menggugah selera saat bahan-bahan makanan itu dimasukkan ke dalam minyak panas dalam wajan.

Hatake Sakura melirik jam yang menggantung di atas pintu ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur—masih pukul setengah enam, memang, tapi dua orang tersayangnya sudah harus berangkat pukul setengah tujuh nanti. Namun _dua orang_ itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda _move on_ dari ranjang yang empuk. Oh—Sakura malas menggunakan cara biasanya untuk membangunkan dua orang itu.

" _Ohayou_ , _Kaa-chan_." Baru saja dipikirkan, suara khas bocah yang terdengar datar itu menyapanya, membuat Sakura menoleh dengan cepat dan melemparkan senyum lebar pada replika dirinya—seorang bocah enam tahun berambut merah muda sebahu yang tengah mendudukkan diri di meja makan sembari mengucek matanya dengan gerakan imut. Ah, Sakura jadi ingin mencubit pipi tembam bocah itu.

" _Ohayou_ , Kirei- _chan_ ~" sahutan Sakura membuat Hatake Kirei menguap malas sebelum kemudian _emerald_ nya menatap balik _emerald_ sang ibu dengan datar. Oke, mungkin Hatake Kirei memang replika Sakura secara fisik –mulai dari rambut hingga matanya- tapi sifatnya benar-benar mirip Kakashi; pemalas, datar, dan sesekali bersikap sok _cool_. Tapi untungnya bocah manis itu tidak menuruni sifat mesum Kakashi—dan Sakura sangat menyukuri hal itu.

" _Tou-chan_ belum bangung, ya?" Kirei bertanya datar sembari bertopang dagu dan menatap ibunya yang tengah berkutat dengan masakannya. Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah putrinya itu dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata kesal karena kebiasaan suaminya yang satu itu.

"Belum, Kirei- _chan_... bisa tolong bangunkan _Tou-chan_?"

Kirei mendesah malas meski tak urung bocah perempuan itu melompat turun dari kursi dan beranjak menuju kamar orang tuanya. Yah, kadang Kirei sebal dengan sifat ' _ngebo_ ' ayahnya itu—dan bocah itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sifat ' _ngebo_ ' Kakashi sedikit menurun padanya.

Menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya, Kirei mengetuk pelan sebelum menerobos masuk dan mendapati ayahnya tengah bergelung nyaman di balik selimut tebalnya. Berdecak pelan, bocah enam tahun itu melompat naik ke atas ranjang dan menyelinap ke dalam selimut, melancarkan aksinya—menggelitiki sang ayah.

"Uh—Kirei..." nah kan, baru digelitiki sebentar saja Kakashi sudah bangun dan langsung tahu siapa yang menyelinap ke dalam selimutnya pagi-pagi begini. Suara tawa khas anak kecil terdengar, sebelum kemudian kepala Kirei menyembul dari balik selimut, menunjukkan cengirannya yang selalu membuat Kakashi ikut tertawa, berikut sapaannya yang selalu terdengar lebih riang di depan Kakashi.

" _Ohayou, Tou-chan_!"

"Ohayou, Kirei..." Kakashi menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di ranjang dan mendekap putrinya itu, kemudian menyurukkan wajahnya pada perut Kirei membuat bocah perempuan itu tergelak. Dua orang itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Sakura sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyum geli. Ah, Kakashi memang satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa membuat Kirei tertawa seperti itu—bahkan Iruka hanya mendapatkan tatapan datar saat mencoba melawak di depan Kirei.

"Kyaa! _Kaa-chan_! _Tou-chan_ menyerangku!" tawa Sakura meledak saat Kirei yang berhasil lepas dari dekapan Kakashi segera melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari memeluk Sakura, menyembunyikan diri di balik badannya. Sementara Kakashi pura-pura menggeram, berlagak seperti serigala yang bersiap menyerang mangsanya.

"Sudah, sudah... Kirei- _chan_ lebih baik cepat mandi. Hari ini kau sekolah, kan?" kalimat Sakura membuat Kirei mendesah kecewa karena permainannya harus segera diakhiri. Sakura tertawa pelan, mengecup ujung hidung putrinya. Kemudian tatapan Sakura beralih pada Kakashi yang hendak kembali menyamankan diri di balik selimut, membuat pria itu ikut-ikutan mendesah kecewa karena acara tidurnya harus ditunda dulu. Tapi toh Kakashi tetap saja turun dari ranjang dan melangkah –gontai- menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan nakal di sekolah."—adalah nasihat Kakashi yang pertama saat pria itu menghentikan mobilnya di depan _Konoha Elementary School_ , membuat Kirei memutar bola matanya malas. Yah, memang, bocah enam tahun itu baru duduk di kelas satu dan baru bersekolah sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dan agaknya gadis kecil itu bosan mendengar nasihat Kakashi yang itu-itu saja. Dan nasihat Kakashi setelah ini pasti—

"Jangan lupa menghabiskan bekalmu karena _Kaa-chan_ sudah membuatkannya dengan sepenuh hati."—nah kan, Kirei bahkan rasanya sudah hafal di luar kepala.

"Dan ingat, Kirei... jangan bicara dengan orang asing." Ujar Kakashi dengan serius, membuat Kirei cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Yeah—dua minggu yang lalu gadis kecil itu bercerita bahwa dia bertemu dengan seorang om-om berambut merah yang ganteng dan baik hati, dan bahkan memberinya coklat. Dan katanya om-om itu teman Sakura—yang mengingatkan Kakashi pada pemuda _baby face_ berambut merah yang berkata akan mendapatkan Kirei saat bocah itu baru lahir. Hii.

"Tapi kan, om-om rambut merah itu baik hati, _Tou-chan_..." Kirei mencoba membela om-om favoritnya, yang membuat Kakashi mendelik.

"Pokoknya, kau harus berhati-hati, Kirei... kau bahkan tidak tahu nama om-om itu." kalimat Kakashi membuat Kirei mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal—yang malah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Menggumamkan ' _ittekimasu_ ' dengan pelan, Kirei mengecup pipi Kakashi dan turun dari mobil, mengabaikan lambaian tangan ayahnya itu membuat sang ayah hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Habisnya, om-om berambut merah yang diceritakan Kirei mirip sekali dengan Akasuna Sasori yang _itu_. Kakashi jadi was-was sendiri.

Kembali menghela napas pelan, Kakashi baru saja hendak tancap gas menuju kantornya saat iris heterokromnya tak sengaja mendapati sebuah kotak _bentou_ bergambar Sailormoon lucu tergeletak begitu saja pada kursi di sampingnya. _Ah, Kirei melupakan_ bentou _-nya_.

Dengan cepat Kakashi meraih kotak _bentou_ itu dan turun dari mobilnya, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu gerbang sekolah Kirei untuk mendapati bocah enam tahun itu tengah tertawa riang bersama seorang pria berambut merah berwajah _babyface_ yang berjongkok di depannya dan mengusap rambut merah mudanya dengan lembut. Kemudian, kejadian selanjutnya membuat Kakashi seolah merasakan jantungnya merosot jatuh dari tempatnya—saat Kirei-nya yang masih kecil, lugu, dan menggemaskan itu dengan senang hati mengecup pipi pria itu. Juga kalimat yang meluncur dengan polosnya dari bibir Kirei—

" _Arigatou_ , Paman Sasori... aku akan menikah dengan Paman Sasori kalau sudah besar nanti."

"DASAR PEDOFIL!"

—Dan Kakashi mengeluarkan katana yang sengaja dia sembunyikan di dalam mobilnya, siap mengirim pria Akasuna itu ke UGD, seperti enam tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okeeee~ saya tahu ini sequelnya ngaret banget XD dan saya tahu ini ceritanya rada aneh karena tetiba si Sasori nyempil gitu, wkwk XD Yah... saya cuma kasihan aja sama Sasori karena bagiannya dikit banget pas di 'Abnormal'.**

 **Dan terima kasih buat Santi Revinty-neechan yang udah setia ngingetin buat bikin sequel ini dan setia nunggu sequel yang ngaret ini :D maaf ya neechan kalo ini sequel munculnya lama banget... habisnya sering kehilangan wangsit /?/ XD tapi semoga enggak mengecewakan~ :D**

 **Oh ya, sequel ini juga sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Kakashi ~ otanjoubi omedetou Kashi-kun /hug/ tetep jadi suami yang setia ya /eh?/**

 **Yaudah deh saya nggak mau banyak omong XD dan silahkan review bagi yang berkenan ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Omake_

Hatake Kirei baru saja mencapai gerbang sekolahnya saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat gadis kecil itu menoleh dengan cepat untuk mendapati seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah ganteng sudah berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi mereka.

" _Ohayou_ , Kirei- _chan_." Akasuna Sasori –pria berambut merah itu- tersenyum ramah sembari mengusap rambut Kirei dengan lembut, membuat bocah enam tahun itu tersenyum dengan riang.

"Ah! Paman Sasori! _Ohayou_!"

 _Ugh_ —bocah ini benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura, tapi tentu saja lebih menggemaskan. Untung saja Sasori bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup pipi tembam bocah perempuan itu. Kembali melemparkan senyum mautnya, Sasori menyodorkan sekotak coklat kesukaan Kirei, membuat wajah manis bocah itu berbinar.

"Wah~ _arigatou_ , Paman Sasori!" Kirei berujar dengan riang, menerima coklat itu dengan senang hati. Ah, gadis kecil itu selalu saja bersikap menggemaskan di depan Sasori, padahal Sasori pernah dengan kalau Kirei hanya bersikap seperti itu pada Kakashi—bahkan pada Iruka pun bocah itu kadang bersikap dingin. _Eh, apa itu artinya Sasori sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari bocah menggemaskan ini?_

" _Nee_ , Kirei- _chan_... aku akan menunggumu bahkan sepuluh tahun lagi, setelah itu, maukah kau menikah denganku?" oke, mungkin Sasori terdengar seperti seorang pedofil gila yang melamar bocah enam tahun. Tapi—oh, ayolah! Tidak ada yang bisa menampik pesona seorang Hatake Kirei!

Kirei mengerjapkan matanya pelan sembari memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut bingung. Usianya masih enam tahun, kalau kalian lupa. Dan tentunya, bocah enam tahun seperti dirinya tidak benar-benar mengerti maksud dari kata 'menikah'. "Menikah? Menikah itu... artinya kita akan tinggal bersama kan, Paman? Seperti _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_? Apa kalai kita menikah nanti, Paman akan memberiku coklat seperti _Tou-chan_ yang memberi _Kaa-chan_ _rice cooker_?"

"Iya. Kalau kita menikah nanti kita akan tinggal bersama dan aku akan memberimu banyak coklat."

Mendengar kata 'coklat', wajah Kirei kembali berbinar. Dengan cepat bocah itu mengecup pipi Sasori –dan Sasori adalah satu-satunya pria yang pernah Kirei kecup pipinya selain Kakashi- dan berujar dengan riang.

" _Arigatou_ , Paman Sasori... aku akan menikah dengan Paman Sasori kalau sudah besar nanti."

Akasuna Sasori tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kirei yang polos itu. Pria merah itu baru saja membuka mulutnya hendak menyahut saat sebuah teriakan menggelegar mendahuluinya, membuat tubuh Sasori menegang takut.

"DASAR PEDOFIL!"

—Dan Akasuna Sasori dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan luka tebasan di sekujur tubuhnya.


End file.
